Shugo Chara Yukari and Nikaido
by Socoolisme18
Summary: small story amu and ikuto and Yukari and Nikaido


"And now Rebecca what do you say on this lovely Valentine's Day?" the host of Star Spangled Tea Time said. Rebecca smiled and said "I hope everyone will be happy being with the one they love this is Crying Butterfly saying Happy Valentine's day and good bye!"

An hour later

Rebecca went into her bedroom and sighed as she said "Ikuto I hope you find your father." Rebecca flopped into her bed. She curled up and felt arms wrap around her. The voice said "YO!" Rebecca...well...flipped out and landed on the bed with arms wrapped around her. "Rebecca what's wrong?" the voice said. Rebecca sighed and said "The least you could have done was call or send a letter, Ikuto-Kun." Ikuto laughed and said "Well I'm sorry for never calling but after you left I got some calls from an orchestra and they wanted me to play the violin for their next concert. I did get you something though."

He got up and pulled a bag out from under the bed and opened it up, he started mumbling as he through stuff out of it. He pulled out a purple box and said "AH here it is!" he passed it up to Rebecca and she pulled of the ribbon, and opened up the box to find a mini replica of the Eiffel Tower. Rebecca gasped and said "It….it's so cute Ikuto-kun." Rebecca got off of the bed and gave Ikuto a kiss. Ikuto let out a laugh and said "I thought that you'd like it. Rebecca blushed and heard her phone ring. She opened it, sighed and said "What is it Utau? Hmm…..my dad….whoa slow down…..ok….Sanjo and him! Um that is gross but I'll meet you there."

Rebecca hung up and Ikuto asked "What is it?" Rebecca sighed and said "Well are you ok with staying here you can get some sleep ok." He nodded and Rebecca left.

_In a theater_

Rebecca ran inside to see Amu. Amu tossed her Dia and said "Go on ahead!" Rebecca nodded and ran in to see Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Kari, Nagi, and Rima. Utau pushed her behind a curtain and said "Nikaidou should be coming here to meet us." They heard Amu say "Nikaidou I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly..."

Utau said "Everyone Character Transformations, Rebecca you too!" Rebecca sighed and said

_**Dumpty Diamond, share your power**_

_**Everyone's Heart's: UNLOCK**_

_Character Transformation: Dear Baby!_

_Character Transformation:_ _Platinum Royale!_

_Character Transformation: Sky Jack!_

_Character Transformation: Clow Drop!_

_Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!_

_Character Transformation: Samurai Soul!_

_Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!_

Rebecca took out Dia and sighed.

_Character Transformation: Dark Moon Crucifixion!_

Rebecca hid back behind the curtain as Nikaidou ran in and said "Is Rebecca OK!" Utau said "Why?" He sighed and said "I got a call from Amu and she said the Rebecca fell off of the stage and into the pit!" Utau laughed and started talking to Nikaidou. Rebecca said "_Rebel Bar._" A metal bar appeared in her hand. She walked forward slowly and suddenly…..

_**Bang!**_

Nikaidou fell to the floor. Utau poked him with the tip of her shoe and said "You know you didn't have to do that." Rebecca sighed and said "Just help me get him in the chair and tied up!"

_An Hour Later!_

Sanjo walked in and saw Nikaidou tied to the chair. She ran forward and shook him. He held looked around and asked "What time is it?" Sanjo started untying him saying "No wonder Utau called me and said that an idiot wanted to see me!"

"_Dark Moonlight,"_

Sanjo and a now untied Nikaidou looked and saw Rebecca standing there with the others. Rebecca said "Listen and you won't get hurt, it is god dammed Valentine's Day and you two are fighting. So fess you we know that you two like each other!"

Nikaidou got a little blush and said "Listen and listen good Rebecca, I am you father now…and um….I uh….demand you let us go now!" Sanjo let out a little laugh and said "Nice way of demanding. Now then Utau get over here and let me out!" Sanjo took a step and a wall of crosses came up. She looked over to Rebecca who replied "I was serious." Sanjo yelled "I am through with this!" and almost stepped out. Rebecca said "_Crucifixion!" _

They got hit with the attack and Nikaidou yelled at her "WHY DID I GET HIT TOO?" Rebecca put up the wall again and said "Because you both get hurt when one trying to do anything." Utau walked forward and said "Look the only way we are going to let you out is if you admit that you love each other!" Nikaidou sat on the floor and said "Well looks like we'll be here a while. Anyway why did you break up with me?"

Sanjo sat next to him. She sighed and said "Well then, I did it because I overheard the owner of Easter talking and saying that we could lose our jobs and I knew how much this job meant to you so….that's why." Nikaidou looked at Sanjo and replied "Well…I felt like trash…I mean one day you say you love me and you just threw me out like a paper towel! You have treated me like trash ever since then and I felt like trash, but I still like you-no-I still love you!"

Kukai: "AWWWWWWWWW!"

Amu grabbed his wrist and said "Let's take you outside!" and dragged him out. Utau took a step forward and said "This is all we want is for you two to be happy, right Rebecca-San!" Rebecca nodded and said "Dad that's all I want really….I see how you look at Sanjo-San and I know you like her. So please Sanjo…please?" Sanjo looked up and said to Nikaidou "I am sorry but I….I really do still love you….I only did that to let you keep your job." Nikaidou sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and said "I know, I know." Rebecca broke down the wall and poped out of her character transformation. Nikaidou helped Sanjo up and they left with Utau.


End file.
